fictapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Irnakk (a short story)
Irnakk was a young Skakdi. His family were poor and could not buy anything. He walked down the street and found a coin; he bought an ice cream with it. Then, an ugly and strange man took his ice cream. "Hey! That's my food! Go get your own!" Irnakk yelled. The man responded "NO! I like to annoy people! I bought it! I'm the Doctor so you are stupid! I deserve it! HA-HA!" the strange Doctor left with a spaceship. Irnakk's parents died of hunger. Meanwhile off on a distant planet on the edge of the solar system a man in a tweed jacket is being chased towards a blue police box by a giant cybernetic creature. *The Doctor clicks his fingers, screaming* “OPEN!-Why wont the doors open?!” *Irnakk aims his zamor spheres at the Doctor* “I shall get you Doctor!” *A zamor sphere shoots out of a launcher on the creatures arm, it hits the man’s jacket and destroys his bow tie* *The Doctor pulls the burnt bow tie off, deeply saddened, he stares at it in his hand, shouting* “NO! That was my bow tie, my cool bow tie...” *Before the man has a chance to move a huge claw clamps round his waist and starts to slowly get tighter and tighter, crushing him* *The Doctor screams in pain* “ARGH!” *The man pulls out a small tubular device, he aims it at the giant creature, a green light comes out the end of it and sparks fly out, the creature drops the man* *The police box doors finally open, the man runs in and the box slowly dematerializes, fading away* *Irnakk, saddened at the loss of his prey* “Aww, who will I capture now...?” *The police box re-materializes, the creature turns round and quickly fires all of the zamor spheres it has and the box explodes in a blaze of flames* *A man in a blue stripped suit and trainers comes strolling out of the blaze, hands in his pockets* *The Doctor, shocked at the creature looming over him, he pulls a pair of glasses out of his pocket and puts them on* “Ah, so you’re the thing that made the console explode...” *Irnakk, shocked* “How did you survive that?!” *The Doctor, smug* “The TARDIS has very good shields” *he pats the blue police box* “Don’t you old girl?” *Irnakk, smirking* “I bet you don’t” The Doctor: “Ah, well…” *he doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as a huge claw smashes down and crushes him* *Irnakk, through hysterical laughter* “Oh, you didn’t have any shields, HAHAHAHAHA” *A strange golden glow appears around the man* *Irnakk stops laughing* “Huh?” *he reloads a Zamor sphere and fires it at the man, the glow stops* “That’ll teach you for stealing my ice cream all those years ago!” *Satisfied with the death of the man, the cybernetic creature slowly starts its way back home, dragging the man’s body with him as his prize* Notes *This was made as a request by Irnakk. *The intro was written by Irnakk, the rest was all typed up by me, Clone gunner commander jedi. *This occurs in an alternate timeline to my other Doctor Who stories. Category:By Clone gunner commander jedi Category:Doctor Who